


i should really stop writing poetry and write fanfic instead

by oizysan



Series: Poetry when i’m sad ig [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, hhhhhhhh, i am so sorry for anyone that reads this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oizysan/pseuds/oizysan
Summary: this is terrible and i’m sorry but you wanted to see it so :’)
Series: Poetry when i’m sad ig [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019850
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	i should really stop writing poetry and write fanfic instead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [November_Clouds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/November_Clouds/gifts), [azureskyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureskyy/gifts).



> this is terrible and i’m sorry but you wanted to see it so :’)

i should think that if i could 

slip away,

claw myself out of this prison,

out of this body 

and be free from the physical bindings and the strain of mortality,

i would. 

i would slip away into the sea of stars and take a dip.

let my soul soak up the colors

blue,green,purple,red

my flesh has seen these colors 

have had them mottled across in different hues

pressing and pulling and painful

the stars would be kind

paint me like a canvas in the most beautiful of ways

they would tell stories and share their wisdom 

the moon would offer me a place in her lap

pull me closer

even tighter

she would let me sit and rest in her supple curves

would tell me that my soul was 

the most beautiful 

even if it was scratched and clouded

she would tell me 

in her soft, honeyed voice,

“you might be cracked and chipped

but you are not broken.”

she would cover me in kindness and in the softest of rays of light

i would be warm 

content

and happy

though it is a fallacy 

is it not?

for i cannot leave my earthly prison 

and the moon and stars are not alive 

and people say 

“you cannot leave

we depend on you”

and i have not but the energy left to take it

i cannot fight back 

cannot scream that i wish so horribly to go 

i cannot struggle or attempt to leave

all i can do is breathe

take deep breaths 

with shuddering exhales

lick my wounds like an ill dog

waiting for the final moments

instead i’ll watch the sky

listen to the calm of the moon and the stars 

bathe in the soft, cool, rays of her light

i’ll watch with bated breath as time ticks forever on

watch as the moon pulls lower and lower to the tree line 

until she is out of sight 

only then will i let the smile drop and tears fall as i mourn her death

as if she had been alive

and to me and my soul she was

i shall say hello to her again tomorrow 

and repeat the cycle 

that only i am aware of

and i’ll mourn her every night 

with silent tears and stuttering breaths


End file.
